


犯人与受害人【橫雏】

by yuyu940



Category: kj8 band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	犯人与受害人【橫雏】

村上平时并不是那么多话的男人，尤其是和那个人在一起的时候。此刻却忍不住嘴巴一直张张合合地说话。  
狂热搅动着他的血液，在狭小封闭的空间里舒放。

在掌握方向盘的同时他分了一眼给身边坐在副驾驶席上的男子。即便是被人绑架了，这男人也没有和普通人一样大吵大闹，这一点让村上十分地满意。更遑论对方那种又惊又怒，一副想宰了自己的受害者表情，使得村上原本已经发皱而变得懒洋洋的心也要鲜明地活过来。

他终于能重生了。

“我啊，一直以来都是偷东西。偷人嘛，这还是第一次，有什么做不好的请本间先生见谅见谅啦。”

那个叫本间的男子心口猛烈地起伏，在听到他的话后用力地瞪着他。在看到车子窗外的景色渐渐看不到建筑物很显然在靠近乡村或是郊区之后，他就没怎么费劲挣扎了。这个开车的年轻男人告诉他，车窗都用了单向玻璃纸，外面是看不进来的。而且本间的双手被缚在身后已经有相当长的一段时间了，加上安全带，已经没有什么多余的空间或是力气让他瞎折腾。  
但是即便如此，他还是努力不懈地用眼睛表达自己的愤怒。

村上假装，或者他确实没有看到。因为他正专注地盯着前方的路。

“好歹也回答一下啊，我可是绑架了你的男人啊，你就不怕我生气起来杀了你吗？”

没有得到回应的村上转过头，一脸疑惑：“你怎么不把嘴上的胶布撕掉啊？”然而又很快地换上理所当然的表情：“啊，抱歉，忘记你被我绑住了。抱歉。”

也不知道这人是个笨蛋还是故意的，理所当然得让人生恨的语气。还有那假惺惺的彬彬有礼的道歉。本间可不觉得会有绑匪会对人质道歉。

村上用右手抓住方向盘，左手伸过去给本间撕掉封住他嘴巴的胶布。唰地一声，村上连给他缓一缓的时间都没有，就一口气撕了下来。  
因为时间长，对方当初又是仔仔细细不留一点间隙地黏上去，使得本间嘴周围的皮肤一阵发辣，好像涂了这世间最辣的辣椒水一样。眼睛里也忍不住冒出了生理泪水。

本间大口吸气，吐气，反复了两三次才出声，却不是回答对方的话。

“放了我，其他你想要的什么都能拿走。”

”我保证，我不会追究。”

村上好心情地又看了他两眼：“嗯。确实，我这次本来是接受了委托要在你家借一份文件。”

听到他用了一个“借”，旁边的人发出了嘲讽的哼哧。但是自觉大人有大量的村上并没有和他计较。

“嘛，你家也不是什么铜墙铁壁，那文件我很轻易就搞到了。我本来还想着，就这么走人了，没想到你居然回来了。”

“......”本间沉默了一下，很快地接话，“我只是回去拿车钥匙，马上就走了，你根本没必要抓住我。”

本间下到停车场才发现自己忘记带车钥匙，即刻就回去楼上。钥匙就放在玄关的柜子上，他甚至连鞋子都不用脱。  
他没有理由被这个男人绑架。

村上欢快地认同了他：“是啊。你本来不用被绑架的。”

“那......”本间对他的话产生了剧烈的反应，音调陡然拔高。

“谁让你长得那么像他呢。”  
与他的情绪截然不同，绑匪的嗓音却忽然压低。  
本间听出了其中的结构，一半幸灾乐祸，一半恨海难填。

 

“......我长得和你认识的人很像？”本间迟疑着说道。

“不止是像，简直一模一样。我差点都要怀疑你们是同一个人了。”  
他的回答并不符合本间的期望，他想知道的是，是关于那个人的信息。

似乎是知道他的所思所想，村上很快又说话了：“他是我的前夫。”

同性婚姻早就合法，本间对他用了“夫”一字并没什么感觉。他在意的是另一件事。

“前夫......你们，离婚了？”

明明长着一双可爱眼睛的司机瞥了他一眼，带着几分挑衅：“他死了，现在自然是我前夫。”

沉默从空气中凭空杀了出来，车内负荷着难以言喻的沉重叫人生出几分窒息。副驾驶席上的乘客没有再说话。

时间踉跄着向前走了几步，被村上的笑声扶稳了。

“笨——蛋啊你，你该不会以为是我杀了他吧。哈哈哈哈哈——”

“那家伙不是什么好人，是那种随时会被杀掉也不奇怪的家伙，用不着我来动手。”

听到他这样形容他的丈夫——更正一下，是前夫，让本间有些别扭。另一伴在他口中是个十恶不赦的人，那么和他朝夕相伴的绑匪呢，似乎也不会是什么善男信女。

“你......”本间在心中斟酌再三才问，“你很爱他？可是就算再怎么像——”

开车的人几乎是在他话音刚落的时候就同时发出了失声的怪叫：“爱？”  
村上的表情变得淡薄起来，相处了这么段时间，本间都未曾见过他这样几乎说得上是狠厉的模样。  
那望向他的眼神仿佛要把他的肉一层一层剜走之后再当场把本间大卸八块一般。

这对夫夫的关系着实令人难以理解。看男人的反应好像他前夫和他有不共戴天之仇似的。本间很头疼，无论他们之间感情如何，但是自己要逃脱的几率好像越发低下了。

“我和那家伙的关系不是你在电视里常见的甜蜜蜜的感情，本间导演。”村上飞快地看他一眼：“怎么，要听听我们的故事吗？”

本间看也不看他，但是村上看到他紧紧抿起的嘴巴，刚刚那坏心情瞬间宛如雨后的乌云散去不少。

“可以哦，我就好心告诉你吧。”  
村上的微笑又回来了。

 

“我在很多年前曾经一度非常穷。非常需要用钱，但是又穷得叮当响。”  
本间知道他在注视着正前方，所以也不避嫌，侧首看着那张被阳光笼罩的侧脸。什么很多年前，现在明明就还很年轻的样子。这么边在心中腹议了好几句边光明正大地瞧了个清清楚楚后才慢悠悠地转回去。

“后来我找到了一份兼职，只要穿着水手服向客人推销酒，底薪加上提成如果成绩不错的话会是笔不错的收入。”

说到底就是风俗场所嘛。

似乎正是怕本间会这么想，村上又补充道：“其实我本来是去应聘酒保的，他们没有经验要求，新手也可以。不过卖酒那边刚好人手不够，老板就加了笔钱让我先顶替着。”

结果，钱来的速度比计划的要快了不少。当然不算上后来的事，而仅从收入方面来说，那份工作还是相当不错的。店里也有那种见不得光的服务，不过村上真的纯粹是推销酒。他年纪虽轻，但处事十分有一套，即便偶尔有些难缠的客人还是能够把他们打发走。

直到他后来，遇到了田中梦人。

“那家伙长得很好看，是我遇过的客人里面最好看的一个。”说到这里，村上看了一眼本间。

本间接触到他的眼神，从鼻腔里哼出了一声不屑：“别指望我会谢谢你的夸奖。”

“长得再好看，骨子里还是个渣。”村上补充。  
本间没有给他反应。

“没认清他为人的时候，还觉得他是那种温柔儒雅的贵族少爷。他在那之后变得常来了，有时候是一个人，有时候会和别人一起。每次都是在我这边叫酒，不会强迫我喝酒，一直都是聊天而已，也从来没有动手动脚过。我们变得熟稔起来了。”

“后来，”村上犹豫了一下，“他说请我帮个忙。”

本间怎么没听出这里是个转折点，不由得睇着他。

据说田中梦人有个几乎偏执狂的前女友，不仅给本人带来困扰，还连带骚扰了他身边的人。田中不堪其扰，多次和对方交涉也没有结果，最后田中不得不撒谎说自己已经结婚了，让她别再纠缠。女子很显然不太相信，强硬地告诉他，没有看到他的结婚证和另一伴之前是不会罢休的。

“这就是你们结婚的理由。”本间用的是陈述句。

村上的目光忽然迷茫起来，好半会才继续说下去：“我问过他为什么会选我，他说知道我在为钱烦恼。而且这件事有点危险，也不好找熟悉的女性朋友。我的话既是男性，长相也不错，作为借口的话再好不过了。”

“他还说我的眼睛......”村上一只手松开了方向盘，轻轻地抚在自己的眼周。

本间没有听到他的眼睛怎么了，只好把疑惑问出口：“眼睛？”

眼睛连连眨了好几下，似要从困顿中回来的村上却没回答他的问题：“他说会给我一笔钱，足够我还......总之，这本来是笔不错的买卖。他让我暂时住在他家，这样会显得比较真实。”

一开始的日子还是很快乐的。田中的家很大很漂亮，这种地方让他住，还不用交租金，村上觉得自己真是赚大了。他们第二天就去了市役所登记注册，然后田中还开车送他回去住所收拾行李。  
田中作为同居人没什么可挑剔的，温柔体贴容易相处，还对村上照顾十分周到。因为女方家里颇有些势力，田中劝说村上让他把工作辞了，也暂时和朋友断了联系，免得被牵连了。见村上不太情愿，田中又允诺了给他另外再加一笔钱。

甚至有想过等他完成了任务之后要不要厚着脸皮问问田中能不能让他继续住在这里，当然是付房租的那种。不过也就是想想而已，村上哪有那个闲钱。

就那么过了两三个月，村上也不好意思再继续住下去了，他估摸着那女孩子再怎么也该死心了，况且他在这里住了这么段时间，也没遇到过什么骚扰。他开口和田中说了这件事，后者带着歉意的强笑，拜托他再呆多几天。村上想想，收了人家这么大一笔钱，也不差这一时半会，于是和田中约定，下个月才离开。

很显然，在他离开之前必然发生了什么。

“发生了，什么？”

村上忽而安定地望向他，眼里面看不出任何东西，除了本间自己的那张脸。本间都忍不住要提醒他好好开车，村上才收回眼神。看到他的嘴巴似乎因为想起什么委屈的事情而撅了起来，本间还以为他不准备说了。

落在大眼睛里的碎光忽闪忽闪，下颌的线条终于松懈了，他微微张开口，轻吐了一口气。

“......不过是被男人上，也不算什么事情。”

那个晚上他很害怕。他喜欢女孩子，也从来没想过会和男性有什么感情瓜葛。被强迫的感受不是一般的难受，这个和性别无关，只是在不好的事情面前受害者的情绪都没什么区别。

恐惧、愤怒、还有无力的挣扎。  
这双手，无望地在漆黑中紧紧握住。  
肺部里的血液在沸腾，似乎要烧起来了。呼吸变得又滚烫又困难，痛苦简直要满溢出来。  
“那，那之后呢？”

村上的眼睛在一瞬间似乎皱了皱：“没什么之后了。世界变得很小很小，变得只剩下四叠半那么大。”

“那三年里面，除了他之外，我什么都没有了。”

工作没有了。  
能联系别人的手机没有了。  
甚至连出门的机会都没有了。

那几年他接触过的生物就只有田中梦人。  
每日每夜，除了听他说话就是被上。

在一段时间之后他甚至开始期盼田中梦人不要出门，不要留他一个人在这里。就算要应付那没有尽头的欲望也好，就算这副躯体变得只能容纳他也好，总比仿佛被孤独地遗弃在另一个世界的角落要好。

像这样，肌肤之间触碰的温热，竟成了他那些日子活下去的动力。

“嘛嘛，不过有一天忽然有位英雄打开了我面前的门，”村上的声音变得欢快起来，“我们都被对方吓了一跳，然后这个正义的使者告诉我她是来找一些东西，而田中梦人已经死了。”

“我自由了。”  
虽然加以掩饰，但本间还是听出其中的一丝哽咽。

他首先联系了家里，电话里的母亲一下子就哭泣了。原来大家以为他还在为替父亲还债而生气，虽然每个月有定期给家里汇钱，但是从来没有给他们打过一次电话或是信息。因此根本没人发现他其实是失踪了。  
汇钱的人肯定是田中。村上心里百般滋味，思量再三，他还是没有告诉家人真相，而只是说他原谅他们了。

他回到他以前住的地方，理所当然地发现早就解约了。从田中家出来的时候他什么都没有带走，在和家人聊过对于自己真的解脱了一事终于有点实感的村上，却发现

——这世界那么大，居然没有自己能去的地方。因为家里的事，高中毕业后没有去读大学而是选择了工作。老家那边人均收入不怎么样，能考虑的工作也不多，这就是他来了东京的理由。

既没有一技之长，也没有拿得出手的学历或是工作经验的村上在东京的街头浑浑噩噩地晃荡了几乎有半个月。然后被人介绍了一份工作。  
不是什么光鲜的活，但也比卖屁股好。他也不想再在夜总会之类的场所干活了。

如今这工作他还是很满意的。去老板那边看看有什么的委托，虽然都是些脏活，但是与毒品啊、色情啊、政治之类挂钩的他一概都不接。大致上来说，他只接那种与商业相关的。

“然后啊，我这次就挑了个什么盗取节目企划书的委托。我一看目标都傻眼了。”

“——长了张熟悉的脸啊，本间先生。”他对着本间露出一个灿烂的笑。

血液遏制不住地上涌，他都想冲回家把刀子带上了。不过冷静一想，万一只是长得像怎么办。结果还真发现是不同的人。这个男人叫本间俊雄，村上从他出生开始调查，发现并不是伪造的。幼儿园的老师、小学的邻居、中学时期的同学、大学的导师，能为他作证的人虽然不多，但总有那么一两个对他有印象的人。

田中不会穿皮衣，他更喜欢西服。  
田中比他爱笑，整日笑得温文尔雅人畜无害的模样。  
嗓音也有些许不同，田中的没有他的那么奶。

如此一番对比，就可以知道他们是如此不同的两个人。

“本来想着只是个正常的家伙就算了。可是你猜猜我发现了什么。”  
他俏皮地对本间眨眨眼。

本间的眼珠子不安地浮动着，他约莫想到了，但是又不说出口。

村上只好替他把答案公布：“bingo！我发现了一个男人——神山悟。”

“你们啊，就那么喜欢监禁play吗？啊？”他边说边腾出一只手在本间的脸上拍了拍。那力道说轻不轻，说重不重，却让本间白皙的脸颊耻辱地红了起来。

“我和神山那家伙才不......”

在一个急转弯之后，村上一脚猛地踩下刹车。本间措不及防地由于惯性脑袋用力地撞在了车门上。旁边的人啪的解开了安全带。

“你们实在是让我恶心至极。”

他吸着气张开眼，正好对上了村上居高临下足以令艳阳冷却的蔑视的目光。

“没关系哦，那些肮脏的欲望通通交给我就行了。喜欢骑到别人身上的猪猡也试试被人骑的滋味如何？像你们这样的人，也尝尝被人关起来和世界的隔绝的感受。”

“——那种，孑然一身，什么都不是的经历。”  
没有压制下愤怒地村上揪住本间的衣襟，一张脸凑近来，完完全全就是即将堤溃的痛恶。

本间边喘息，边正面迎击他的眼神。

流转千百次也不改的四目。村上突然笑了，解开本间的安全带同时向后退了回去。他下了车绕到副驾驶席那边，打开门，依旧是拽住本间的衣领把人拉出来。

这里不知道是哪里的乡间，除了本间眼前这一幢小屋，四周也没见到什么建筑物了。他还来不及更加仔细地看清楚，绑匪就已经粗鲁地将他推进屋里面。

门关上之后更觉得这里很黑。这么想的时候灯却一下子亮了。绑了他的男人随意地将车钥匙扔进一个瓷质碟子。他朝本间走来，后者不得不用臀部的力量才能堪堪后退。直到自己的背倚靠在一个柜子，或是一堵墙。才使他多了几分安全感。不过村上只是野蛮地脱掉他的鞋子而已。

“我今天可是刚把地板清洁过一遍啊。”嘟囔着说罢就离开了。随后也没有制止本间肆意观察这房子的目光，兀自走到厨房从冰箱拿出了一瓶矿泉水。

本间听到喉咙咕噜咕噜的咽水声看了过去，这才觉得自己也渴了：“......水......”

“你说什么？”村上正好没听清，于是停了下来望着他。

那个本间却又顿了一会，才撇撇嘴说：“我要喝水。”

“要喝什么，先说好我这边可没有咖啡。”

那边莫名再一次沉默，村上有点厌恶他这种故作深沉又或是发泄不满的行为。幸好他有足够的耐心。

终于开口了：“......普通的水就可以了。”

村上把自己的那瓶放在料理台上，重新从冰箱去了一瓶出来，还不忘唠叨几句：“......都搞不清自己是要被监禁的人......”他走近几步，朝那边扬扬手中的矿泉水，示意让对方拿走。

“放心啦，喝水这点小要求我还是会答应的——”  
“——毕竟嘛，时间那么长，还要你陪我玩玩呢。”

本间意外地很沉得住气，就算故意用下流的语气挑衅他也没什么举动。可他这么兀自盯着他半会没有动，村上抓着瓶子见他怎么也不来顿时不耐烦地皱起眉：“你到底喝不喝啊？”

他又哪里知道，本间也是隐着怒气：“你试试手被绑在后面拿水啊？”

这下村上倒是想起来了，于是老实地道歉。他走过去把水放在本间的脚边，正要走却又想起了什么。

“你是不是没法自己喝啊？”

偶尔会犯傻，村上对朋友给自己的这一标签从来都没有否认过。

拧开了盖子后，他把瓶口冲着本间伸了过去。嘴巴离瓶子还有一臂远的距离，本间因此蹙了蹙眉：“再近一点。”

村上听话地向前递过去，本间却还懒得动动自己高贵的头颅催促他过来点。亏得是村上，不然任世间再也找不出脾气比他更好的犯人了。他索性蹲下来向前微倾身子，直接把瓶口就到本间的嘴边。

等到他发现不对迅速地往后退的时候，已经太迟了。本间毫不留情的一拳还是揍在了他的肚子。

一口都没有喝过的宝特瓶在地上滚了好几圈才停下来，冰凉冰凉的水汩汩地逃出来，如同林间小溪一般缓缓地淌过本间穿着黑色袜子的脚趾。

本间转动着已经被捆绑了半天的手腕，腕骨发出了咔咔的声音。

“对着真心待你的人用‘玩玩’这个词太失礼了吧。”

“还有啊，”

吃痛地捂住自己肚子的村上看见了那双腿身后如蛇一样瘫在一起的绳子，正要忍着疼起来，本间冲着他刚刚挨揍的地方又是一脚。

“怎么能用我教你的方法绑住我啊——”

“——ヒナ。”

恶心的感觉从全身传到了胃部，听到这个称呼的村上像是要极力遏制住这种感觉一样痛苦地弓起身体捂住自己的肚子：“别、别叫那个名字......”

从前穿水手服的时候，他给自己随手起的名字是村子。后来田中说：

“你应该叫ヒナ的，这个名字很可爱，和你也很配。”那时候他的声音又温柔又温暖。后来在每一次被侵犯的时候，田中就在他的耳边，用同样的嗓子用同样的温度一遍一遍地叫着这个名字。  
村上原以为已经是很遥远的回忆，在一瞬间就统统回来了。熟悉得如同昨日一般。

他大叫着“不要过来”边挣扎着手脚并用地要爬起来，本间，或者田中却快一步地从身后按住了他，仿佛按住一尾砧板上的鱼。村上被利索地绑起来，用的正式不久前他用来绑住对方的绳索。

“果、果然是你......”

“嗯是我哦。在病床上躺了半年，就马上来找ヒナ了。”

“......为什么......为什么，明明......”

田中把绑好的村上翻了过来，果不其然看见了一张充斥着害怕的脸。他怡然自得地坐在村上身上，好整以暇地看着对方脸上的恐惧一点一点溢出。

“毕竟我们夫夫久别重逢，普通地再会就太无聊了，因此特意向你的老板委托了工作。怎么样，ヒナ觉得侦探游戏好玩吗？”

胸口的那份疼痛难以言喻，但也比什么都没有的脑子要好。不知从何而来的蜂鸣和持续强烈跳动的心跳轰炸着他的耳边。  
村上什么都说不出。

田中装模作样地环视一圈室内，欢喜道：“这就是我们的新家？果然由ヒナ布置的话家里太简洁啦，回头我再添点家具好了。”

村上的嘴唇颤抖着，几度忍不住想开口求他放过自己，但他知道这肯定会让他更加恼怒，因此话还是生生地忍住了。出口全成了楚楚可怜的道歉。

“怎么，ヒナ想让我放过你吗？”然而田中很显然对他了如指掌，把他的心里话补充出来。村上下意识地点点头，瞬间就僵住了，又拼命地摇头。

“我、我知道错了，是、是我错了......我错了，对不起......”

田中忽然用力地捏住他的下巴：“现在才知道求饶是不是太晚了？嗯？”他浅浅的瞳孔里映着冻结住的村上的面庞。

“我没有给你机会重新开始吗？”男人的声音冷了下来。

“委托你是不是可以不接？”

“在我回去的那一刻，你是不是可以不袭击我？”

“在车上我是不是说只要你放我走，我可以不追究？”

村上看上去已经到了极点，眼睛里的泪水似乎随时都要流出来。既软弱又坚强，就算田中再怎么恶劣地对待他，就算想哭他也只是隐忍着不让泪花出现。

哭的话就输了——田中记得他这么说过。  
可是他不知道，田中就是爱看他哭的样子，爱看他输的样子。  
他爱死了他那张脸那双眼睛故作坚强其实流露着无法掩盖的软弱。

很糟糕。  
隔了半年不见，他这副模样对他的吸引力更大了。

男人忽而揪住村上的衣领站了起来，把后者吓了一大跳。这屋子的房间不多，而且门都是开着的，刚刚田中就看清楚了卧室是哪一间。在村上还在作毫无作用地挣扎时，田中已经把人扔到了床上。

村上才转过身来田中就马上压上去解开他的裤头，把裤子扯了下来。

“刚刚ヒナ不是说要玩玩嘛，行啊，我们现在就来玩。”

他把村上翻过去，让他背对着自己。

“没有润滑剂，可能会有点痛。”

村上听到了。  
熟悉的令人害怕的声音响起。

那种解开皮带的时，金属之间碰撞会发出的清脆声响，是他最讨厌的声音。就像是以为已经熄灭的黑暗，重新席卷而来，在他的全身蔓延。  
那些受过的伤，吃过的痛，灼烧过的耻辱渐渐拉长了它们的阴影。村上这才知道，原来它们从未断绝，一直都在。

“——不过都是ヒナ的错。”

田中从来不觉得自己有什么错。就像是有人会把路边可爱的流浪猫流浪狗带回家，或者把橱窗里漂亮的玩具买下来。  
他见到了ヒナ也觉得很可爱。既有付钱，也有提供一个安心居住的地方。走了一样的程序，有相同的前提  
——明明就和其他人没什么不同。  
为什么那么直率的ヒナ就不能坦诚地接受他。

孤独而枯燥的身体里，迎来了最恶毒的咒语。

村上收起下颌，额头用力地抵在床单。田中知道他是哭了，于是伸手摸了摸他湿润的眼睛。

“要记得叫キミ哦。”  
他提醒道。

想成为在他心底无可取代的那个キミ。  
无论他在外面有多少个身份，可是在和ヒナ在一起的时候，他只是キミ。

 

——全文 终——


End file.
